Sexemon
by Fanficbro101
Summary: Warning: This fanfic is for mature audience for "reasons";P In this story, a Pokemon trainer will embark on a journey with his Pokemon and "battle Pokemon." This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. May continue if you ask for more. Tell me if you love it or help me improvise this story. Have fun.


Welcome to my first fanfic and what better than to start a fanfic of Pokemon. Planning to make more. Sorry for misspelled words. Hope you like it and help me make more stories. Pokemon belong to its original company. Stories contained lemons: Profanity and sex, lots of sex ;)  
Sexemon-Chapter 1 Characters: Jacob (Pokemon trainer), Amber (Fennekin, Braixen and Delphox)

Hello, my name is Jacob and I'm a pokemon trainer, well sort of. I am a trainer but not be the very best but decent. Speaking of pokemon I like you meet my pokemon, Amber.  
I was 17 when I got her and she was Fennekin, her starter form. Within less than a month of training and fighting other pokemons she was glowing in a white light and she evolve into a braixen.  
I could've end it there but there was more to it. She could not walk on two she gained curves around her butt and chest area. On top of that she can talk.  
"Master! I finally evolved." She said while hugging me while made me uncomfortable with her features. This isn't the first time you seen this. Pokemons keep having features like breast, penis and became more lustful for other pokemon and humans, especially human.  
Thankful Amber didn't lust for me or show any signs. However there have been awkward moments with her. I can remember one time we were at a park and Amber found a coin. When she went to go get it, she bends down to where her lucid ass was showing and if you look really close you could see her vagina.  
My boner went crazy, but I needed to cover so I cross my leg and hope Amber doesn't see it. "Master, I mean Jacob, (I preferred if she called me by my name because calling me master sound demeaning.) I found a quarter." Amber said. I said, "Nice." trying to make sure Amber doesn't see my bulge.  
Now don't get me wrong there is not wrong with human and pokemon relationship. Even my parents told me they once had sex with their pokemon, but I couldn't do that to Amber because she was more than a pokemon she was my best friend.  
Or at least until one night. Me and Amber were sleeping in our and I really don't like see Amber in her pokeball so she sleeps outside. However, doing that makes it harder to sleep. I mean you try having a girl sleeping next to with her boobs on your back not think of a wet dream with her.  
Anyway, while I was sleeping, I had this dream where I was raping Amber. It felt so real and Amber was crying telling to stop. When I woke, I was relieved however I saw that Amber was gone then I felt something tingling under my blanket. I check what it was.  
When I pull the sheet up and saw Amber giving me a blowjob. She had her boobs between my dick, and she is licking the head of it. She was so into it that didn't noticed me until I shouted, "AMBER!?"  
My shout snap Amber out of her trance and she was blushing red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Jacob." She said as soon as she was about to leave but I grab her telling her to don't leave. She decides to stay after a little struggle.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence Amber spoke up. "I'm sorry. You see ever since I evolve, I been having this feeling about you and I try to keep it together, but it was very difficult." So, you really had feeling?" I said. She gave a sad nod.  
"Well, to tell you the truth I had the same feeling too." I said. She was shock when I said it. "The only reason I didn't show is that I would be bad trainer, or you would hate me."  
Amber gave me a hug saying, "I would never hate you. You are an amazing trainer." She gave little kiss in the cheek. I blush and kiss her back while saying lustfully, "So, where were we?"  
I took what was left of my pants and show my 10 in dick. Despite Amber sucking my dick earlier she was blushing as if it was her first time. She proceeds to take her breast and put them between my penis just like last and lick the tip of it.  
Her tongue was wonderful and made me feel like I'm in heaven. Before I could enjoy, I tell Amber, "Wait, can I change the scenery?" Amber gave a confused look, so I show her what mean.  
I pick her up and make lay down on me to make a 69 position. She continues to suck on my dick but now I can lick her pussy. She made a few moans the first few lick of clit but then return to her licking my lollipop.  
I started to lick her slit more faster to make her cum faster. "Oh, so it's a competition then?" She said lustfully and proceed to suck more faster and deeper than before.  
It was a close call, but Amber squirted all her juices all over me. After that I cum inside Amber mouth. She manages to keep most of my cum in her mouth. While she was licking the last of my cum, I said, "Well, are you ready for the next part?" She gave a nod yes, a gets ready for the next part.  
I sit down and ask Amber, "Are you ready?" "Yes, I'm ready." Amber aligned her pussy for my dick to enter. She yelps a little bit, but I got my dick into her clit. Me and Amber started to moan both in pain and pleasure. I keep cumming my pre-cum which make Amber cum as well. I felt like I was about cum for real.  
"Amber! I'm going to cum." I said. Amber replied, "Yes, give me all of your cum." After a few more thrust, me and Amber thrusted at the same time and I released all my cum. While cumming I started to kiss Amber to make me cum more inside of her.  
After a few minutes of kissing Amber broke and try to get my dick out of her. When she took it out a lot of excessive white cum spilled out of her. "I'm sorry. She said blushing, kissing her saying, "It okay I was a fun experience. I love you Amber." Amber replied, "I loved you as well.  
Then she was glowing in a white light. "You're evolving again!" I said. Now she evolves into and new pokemon. Amber is now a Delphox. She a tall and slender vixen with a big bust being held by her skirt. Seeing her like that my penis got erected again.  
"So," Amber said in now in a voice that sound more mature and sounder like royalty, "ready for round two?" Amber asks. I didn't even have to say anything; my dick does the talking. She decides to remove her skirt, releasing her breast, making me hornier. She got on all four whit her tail telling you to fuck her.  
I got on top of her and put my penis in vagina, but it was very tight like it was new pussy. Me and Amber were dogging styling it. I grope her breast making moan louder. "Amber I'm about to cum again." I said. "Yes, fill me with you cum." Amber said lustful. And I cum inside of her. I took my dick out of her and cum all over her body.  
"That was a fun experience." Amber said while kissing her. "I'm glad I got to be with you." I said to Amber kissing her. I fell asleep in Amber's breast like a pillow. Amber crested my head and said, "Goodnight, Jacob." Amber fell asleep as well. The End... For Now, ;)

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. Tell me if you love it and help me making it better. I might make another chapter if you ask for it. Well, until then See ya! :) 


End file.
